


"Easy, Dog Breath"

by StutteryPrince



Series: Werewolf David [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: that boi's a WEREOWLF, werewolf david gives me life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StutteryPrince/pseuds/StutteryPrince
Summary: Max honestly should have seen this coming.David had always been like a puppy, excitable and curious about things he didn’t understand, even tilting his head in confusion and interest when they were explained. He got those white dots in his eyes whenever he got frustrated or angry and his teeth got sharper, but you only noticed the latter if you were really paying attention. As it got closer to a full moon, David was even more energetic than he normally was, always ready to do some type of activity and run around when everyone else was tired. His somewhat unnatural strength for such a lanky man. Max swore he even saw David catch a stick Gwen and tossed out of her way in his mouth once.So he should have seen this coming.





	"Easy, Dog Breath"

Max honestly should have seen this coming. 

 

David had always been like a puppy, excitable and curious about things he didn’t understand, even tilting his head in confusion and interest when they were explained. He got those white dots in his eyes whenever he got frustrated or angry and his teeth got sharper, but you only noticed the latter if you were really paying attention. As it got closer to a full moon, David was even more energetic than he normally was, always ready to do some type of activity and run around when everyone else was tired. His somewhat unnatural strength for such a lanky man. Max swore he even saw David catch a stick Gwen and tossed out of her way in his mouth once.

 

So he should have seen this coming.

 

Max had heard footsteps outside the tent and, being as quiet as he could, he snuck out when they had passed. He slipped behind a tree, peeking out as he followed the figure he had decided the footsteps belonged to. He saw something huge laying near David’s cabin , but the figure’s shadow blocked it.

 

“Get yourself hurt again?”

 

_ Gwen? _ Max thought, tilting his head in confusion and scolding himself for doing a David thing. He tiptoed to another, closer tree and his eyes went wide, ending up much closer and getting a better view of the situation. Sitting on its haunches in front of David’s cabin door was a huge (huge as in at least twice Gwen’s size and four heads taller) reddish-brown wolf, its tail beating the ground and it’s tongue sticking out a bit as it seemed to smile at her, shaking its head. Gwen smirked and pushed it away by the nose when he leaned down to nuzzle her, laughing a bit when it whined.

 

“Alright, alright, buddy! The sun’s almost up and unless you want the campers to see you like this, I suggest you change back now.”

 

Its ears flattened and it whined again, its bright greenish-blue eyes glowing sadly.

 

“No! No puppy faces! You change back right now, mister! I have your clothes right here and, yes, I’ll look away.”

 

The wolf squinted at her and Gwen laughed again, punching its plush chest with very little effect or damper to the wolf's chipper mood. Clutching clothes Maz couldn’t make the patterns out on to her chest, Gwen covered her eyes and turned around.

 

“You keep your shorts, I’m not sure why it’s such a big deal. And you let me see you transform  _ into  _ a wolf. It’s so cool to watch,” Gwen said, glancing over her shoulder, but after she earned an annoyed yip from the wolf, she rolled her eyes and turned around once more.

 

The wolf looked at her for a moment, leaning over her and waving its paw around in front of her eyes in a scene that reminded Max vaguely of the Beauty and The Beast. Satisfied that she wasn’t looking and wasn’t gonna look, the wolf lowered itself onto all fours and took a moment to stretch before it started to shake. Max’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he watched the fur fly and fall off like it was never attached in the first place, disappearing into nothingness like it had never existed. As the fur disappeared, the wolf's form started to change, looking less like a wolf and more human like. Sure, this in itself was a magnificent and, damn he admit, quite beautiful feat, but that wasn’t made his jaw go slack. It was what was  _ underneath _ all that fur.

 

David kicked his leg to rid himself of the last bits of fur stuck to his ankles, shaking one more time before rising to actually to his feet. He stretched with a loud sigh before he turned to Gwen tapping her shoulder and holding his hand out when she turned around. She plopped the clothes into his hand and it was only now that Max noticed David was practically naked, thankfully dressed in a tattered and ripped pair of what had originally been a pair of his favorite shorts.

 

“Another good pair of shorts, lost to the wild,” David sighed, changing into the clothes he was given and smiling as he tied his handkerchief around his neck.

 

Gwen punched his shoulder, bringing out a yelp that certainly wouldn’t have happened if he was still plushy and furred. 

 

“That’s for eating all the snacks in the fridge because  _ you _ forgot about the moon cycle! You knew tonight was coming but instead of eating the entire week  _ before _ this came, no no, you gotta eat the night before. You owe you chocolate, dog boy, which you  _ know _ you shouldn’t have eaten when you were practically a wolf already! Cleaning up whatever weird mix of human-wolf throw up that came out of you was fucking disgusting.”

  
David whined in the same way he had as a wolf, nuzzling up to her in an effort to cute his way out of it. Just as he opened his mouth to save himself, Max misplaced his foot and snapped a stick, saying “Shit!” as quietly as he could. He hoped they hadn’t heard and it appeared Gwen didn’t, but David grew rigid and dropped to all fours, growling as he paced in front of Gwen protectively. Knowing his gig was up, Max sighed as he walked out of the bushes.

 

“Easy, dog breath. It’s just me.”

 

David let up almost immediately, standing up and brushing himself off with an awkward clear of his throat.

 

“How-How much did you see, Max?”

 

“All of it. Not sure why you don’t let Gwen watch you turn back human, it’s actually pretty fucking cool,” Max admitted, it being too early in the morning for him to actually give a shit about being mean to the counselor. 

 

David’s face lit up pink and he looked away, rubbing his arm as he pouted.

 

“You weren’t supposed to see that,” he mumbled like a child, opting to bury his face into Gwen’s hair since it was the closest thing to hide in. She gave a lopsided smile and pat his back.

 

“Oh, calm your tits, I’m not gonna tell anyone. ...On a few conditions.”

 

David peeked out from Gwen’s hair, his eyes narrowed.

 

“What do you have in mind?”

 

Max motioned for David to kneel so they could talk face to face and once this was met, he began to rattle off his demands.

 

“First, do you only turn into a wolf on a full moon or can you do it whenever?”

 

“I can do it whenever, I’m not a teenager,” David said quickly, almost defensive with his answer, “It happens naturally on a full moon. It’s not something I can stop then.”

 

“So basically it’s your fucking period, good to know. Anyway, if that’s the case, it appears both my demands have changed.”

 

David straightened his back slightly to show that he was listening.

 

“One! Once a week, you have to turn into a wolf and take me into town while riding on your back. You turn back and you’ll buy me two things I want from each store. Then you will turn back into a wolf and scare people until I’m practically dying from laughter. In exchange for this, I won’t spill your secret.”

 

“Compromise,” David cut in quickly at the end of his sentence, “I turn into a wolf, just for you, once a month whenever you want me to. I’ll buy you one thing from two stores and an ice cream if you behave on the way there. I won’t terrorize  _ everyone.” _ Max’s eyes widened at the sign of mischief in David’s eyes. “But how about we give those two rude old guys by the entrance to town a good growl now and then, huh?”

 

Max hummed, hand to his chin, before holding his hand out to David, who shook it gently. He started to walk away, but Gwen grabbed his shoulder.

 

“Nu-uh, mister. You said both demands. What’s the second one?”

 

Max looked over his shoulder at her and she caught the glint in his eyes with a bit of surprise.

 

“He lets you watch him transform whenever you want.”

 

Gwen made a “EEEEE!” noise as her eyes sparkled and David scrambled to his feet , shaking his head feriously.

 

“No way, Max! I can’t do that!”

 

“Sorry, buddy,” Max raised the hand David had shook and wiggled his fingers. “You already agreed.”

 

David’s jaw fell open as he realized how well he had been played, not even flinching when Gwen attached herself to him suddenly, bouncing up and down.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want some one shots with werewolf David shenanigans sure to be included!


End file.
